


On Time

by zarabithia



Series: Porn Sunday [14]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: M/M, Trans Luke Skywalker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 21:29:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14410935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zarabithia/pseuds/zarabithia
Summary: Written for the prompt: "Lando/Luke: Where trans Luke comes to Lando wearing nothing but his fur coat and they fuck in Hans pilot seat."





	On Time

“In the time that you’ve known Han, has he ever been on time?”

Luke’s question to Lando reaches Lando just as Lando is thinking about taking a nap, because the short answer to Luke’s question is “no” and because Han is already 20 minutes late.

Instead of taking a nap, Lando leans back in the pilot seat and turns to see Luke Skywalker, savior of the galaxy, dressed in nothing more than a fur coat Lando had worn almost a decade ago. Had he really left it in the Falcon? Well, that explained why Lando hadn’t ever been able to find it - not that he hadn’t replaced it since, of course.

“Solo’s only been on time when there’s been a gun after him,” Lando answers smoothly. “Your sister keeping him busy at the moment, I take it?”

“You really want to talk about my sister?” Luke asks.

Lando’s been to Tatooine, where Luke is supposedly from. It’s full of slavers, farmers, and people easy to con when you need to get the hell away from Tatooine. It does not, in Lando’s experience, have a lot of people who can pout so prettily that they distract Lando from thinking about pretty princesses and handsome scoundrels.

Maybe it’s the Jedi charm.

“Nah, I don’t think it’s a princess I’m thinking of right now,” Lando says. “Nor any ladies at all.”

It’s enough of an invitation that Luke walks over to him and says, “I don’t want to take the coat off.”

“That’s fair,” Lando says. “I don’t want to get out of the pilot seat.”

“Well, maybe long enough to take the pants off,” Luke suggests.

“No Jedi tricks to take care of that?” Lando teases, and there’s a light blush to Luke’s cheeks that always shows up whenever anyone suggests that he might actually be a Jedi. It’s weird, since he’s the only one Lando’s ever actually seen and because Luke is proud of being a Jedi. But the minute someone else acknowledges that he is one, and the boy starts to look more like a Togruta than a human. 

But a blush looks good on him. Lando stands up briefly, to drop his pants and then the shyness is gone. Luke is on his lap immediately, and sliding down on Lando before Lando can fully get his hands around Luke’s waist.

He’s so wet and willing, just the way Luke always is after a successful battle. 

“You’ve been ready for me for a while, haven’t you?” Lando murmurs as Luke begins to ride him impatiently. 

Luke looks down at him and answers through half a pant. “Since we left Naboo,” he says. 

Visiting burial grounds aren’t something that get Lando off, particularly, but he can make an exception. After all, Lando knows that he has at least another twenty minutes to make Luke blush as often as possible before anyone will come looking for them.


End file.
